Sternenhauch
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Spielt während Folge 3x14. Elejah


_**Sternenhauch**_

Es gab egoistische Momente in seinem Leben, da wünschte Elijah sich mehr.

Mehr von dem Mädchen, das er mit wachsamen Augen beschützte.

Dass Elena überrascht war ihn zu sehen, war gelinde gesagt eine Untertreibung, vielleicht lag es aber auch an den Schock.

Schließlich hatte Rebekah gerade versucht sie umzubringen.

„Elijah", keuchte sie überrascht.

Er schmunzelte, sie zu sehen machte ihn glücklich.

„Hallo, Elena", begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Hat dir Damon nicht erzählt das ich wieder lebe?"

Eine merkwürdige Ausdrucksweise, das gestand er sich selbst ein, aber sie entsprach vollkommen den Fakten.

Sie blinzelte und ihr Puls verlangsamte sich wieder.

„Doch hat er und der Rest deiner Familie auch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte sie und er wusste das sie es ernst meinte.

Auch für sie war Familie wichtig, so bestand zwischen den beiden ein Verständnis.

„Danke", antwortete er. „Ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten."

Er deutete auf ihr Auto.

Sie bot ihm die Schlüssel dazu an.

„Möchtest du fahren?", fragte sie höflich, doch er nahm die Schlüssel nicht entgegen, sondern hielt ihr nur die Autotür auf.

Er schloss sie hinter ihr, wobei er in der nächsten Sekunde schon neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

„Entschuldige für die verpatzte Möglichkeit Klaus zu töten", entschuldigte er sich, für das was noch zwischen ihnen stand.

„Schon in Ordnung.

Die anderen haben mir erzählt wieso, sie waren sauer und ich… ich auch", gab sie offen zu.

Der Verrat von Elijah hatte ihr sehr geschmerzt.

Sie schluckte leicht.

„Aber ich versteh es.

Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde das ich nicht dasselbe getan hätte", gestand sie ihm ein.

Die Möglichkeit ihre Familie wiederzubekommen, oh ja, dafür würde sie eine ganze Menge tun.

Auch den Bösewicht Klaus weiter ertragen.

Genau das war einer der vielen Gründe für Elijah, warum er dieses Mädchen so sehr mochte.

Sie war ehrlich, mitfühlend und vergab Fehler von anderen, selbst wenn sie es nicht verdient hatten.

„Meine Familie ist jetzt wieder vereint.

Meine Geschwister und Elena auch meine Mutter", erklärte er ihr und brachte sie damit aus dem Konzept.

Sie musste sich zwingen weiter konzentriert auf die Straße zu achten, was ihr gerade merkwürdig schwer fiel.

„Wie ist das möglich?

Ich dachte Klaus hätte eure Mutter getötet?", fragte sie nach und eigentlich sollte Elijah es nicht überraschen, das sie es auch wusste, aber ein wenig tat es das.

Ihm fiel wieder auf, wie viel doch in der kurz verstrichen Zeit geschehen war.

„Nun, ich weiß es selbst nicht", erklärte er, da sie ihnen das noch nicht offenbart hatte.

Er war aber ebenfalls geschockt und hatte viele Fragen.

Ihm kam es komisch vor, dass sie wollte, dass alle wieder eine Familie waren.

Er verstand nicht, wie sie Klaus einfach so vergeben konnte, für das was er der Familie angetan hatte und das waren wirklich viele Dinge.

Elena parkte das Auto und Elijah stieg aus und hielt ihr wieder die Tür auf, bevor sie überhaupt zum Griff fassen konnte.

Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr beim aussteigen.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Danke, Elijah", sagte sie. „Ich meine dafür dass du mich vor Rebekah gerettet hast. Danke."

Elijah musste sich ein seufzen unterdrücken, das war einer dieser Momente in denen er sich mehr wünschte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, war dabei sie zu küssen, doch er wusste sie vertraute ihm und das würde er damit enttäuschen.

Also wandte er sich von ihren Lippen ab und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„Immer wieder gern, Elena", versprach er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Er erkannte genau, das sie nichts von seinem beinah Ausrutscher mitbekommen.

Sie sah etwas, was es zwischen ihnen niemals geben würde, obwohl er es mit dieser freundschaftlichen Geste eben versprochen hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Elijah", wünschte sie ihm und er wünschte es sich an einem anderen Ort zu hören.

Doch er tat nichts, ließ sie einfach ziehen.

„Gute Nacht, Elena", wünschte er ihr und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie in ihrem Haus verschwand.

Ja, es gab egoistische Momente in Elijahs Leben, aber er war schon immer gut darin gewesen sie zu unterdrücken.

Bei vier und früher fünf Geschwistern, war das eine Voraussetzung.

Er war halt nur ein Hauch des Sterns, aber andere leuchteten für sie heller.

Zwar tat es weh, aber er wusste das er damit leben konnte, er tat es schon lange.


End file.
